Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal having a camera has become common. A user has used a scanner and the like to electronically capture a paper document in the related art, but it is now possible to electronically capture a paper document simply by using the camera and the like of the mobile terminal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-008802 discloses a technology for performing OCR on images captured by using the camera.